


Penny For Your Thoughts

by vexutopia



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: Despite it not being like him, Spencer Reid has been sleeping around. It’s fun for a few months, but when he wakes up next to someone special, it bites him in the ass.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say t/w for mentions of sex? I’m not sure, I’m new to fic writing. There’s nothing explicit, like I don’t go into detail. But there are mentions of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated agsksgskdhd

Sleeping around was Morgan’s thing, not Reid’s, but he could not help but feel a sense of freedom as he left another man’s apartment. A man who hadn’t a name to him, a man who was just a pair of hands attached to a body that would not be remembered, or rather, one that could be buried by any means necessary, even if it meant willingly letting go of the morals taught to him by his mother. To make a long story short, it was _very_ out of character for Spencer Reid to sleep around, but here he was, hurrying down the street to catch the metro; thinking vaguely of the man whose bed he just left. The stranger had promised him a cup of coffee— to be clear, Reid had not slept with the man because of the promise of a cup of coffee, but because he found him attractive and was humored at the idea of exchanging caffeine for sex. Oh, what a wild life he led!

The ride to the office was freeing, he smelled of the man’s cigarettes, and he knew questions would arise, because he was not a smoker. He tried to think of an excuse, but what could justify him smelling like tobacco? His building didn’t allow smoking, and neither did the library or coffee shop he spent all his time in. There was absolutely no reason he should have smelled like smoke, unless he stood next to someone who did. Maybe he could say it was someone on the metro? Someone who wouldn’t move away? Someone who gave him a hard time? There were tons of possibilities, but nothing sounded like something to not be worried over. Someone would end up offering him a ride home, or Morgan would joke about his excessive need to abide by traffic laws; which always made him late. 

No time now, Spencer already found himself rising and walking out of the metro, out of the station, and towards his office building. He found himself on the elevator, going to his desired floor, and what have you. Reid made his way quickly across the bullpen, and even quicker towards the briefing room. As he neared he heard Garcia’s voice, asking where he was.

”Speak of the Devil!” Morgan exclaimed as he walked through the door, “Christ, kid, was she that much of a smoker?”

” _What_?” It flew out before he could stop it, and he sounded so insulted that he surprised himself.

  
There came a tense moment, and it passed just as quickly as it arose, because Hotch had cleared his throat and Garcia had continued after opening and closing her mouth a few times. Reid half-listened, his mind still on Morgan’s comment, still on that one word, _she _, as if there were something terribly wrong with that word. Somehow it did not fit in the sentence, it didn’t feel right, although there had been women in his life before, hearing Morgan speak of it made Reid’s skin crawl. He didn’t want Morgan to associate him solely with women. He didn’t want Morgan to think that there had only been women, but at the same time, he’d want to die before Morgan found out about his flings with men.__

“Reid—“ Hotch interrupted his thoughts, “Did you hear me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“We’re headed out. Airstrip in 20.” 

Reid knew Hotch tried to keep a leveled head at all times. Did he make it difficult? Certainly not on purpose.  
“Oh, right. Yeah, I heard you. I was just thinking.”


End file.
